


Quickmelt

by catefish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum and Spit as Lube, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Rimming, This took a horny turn and welp, Touch-Starved, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catefish/pseuds/catefish
Summary: “I was…overwhelmed.” The admission tainted his cheeks into a darker red. “That’s it.”“Overwhelmed?” Dimitri could not believe it. It was simple and clear as day.Felix turned away.“It was my first.”--Dimitri and Felix, their first kiss and first time
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Quickmelt

**Author's Note:**

> yes, like cheese. Cringe, I know. let me go hide in my basement.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was dumbfounded.

Things have been going quite well the past few weeks, his heart had never felt lighter actually. Even the countless meetings and documents failed to take their toll on him, Dimitri having become so attuned to his work that it hardly left him wholly exhausted. It was amazing, the effect Felix had on him to be precise.

However, such cannot be the same now. The oddity of the situation, with Felix that is, continued to trouble his mind. Now, he felt empty; a sense of longing filled his chest as he paced around his chambers, thoughts swirling in his head ceaselessly. He could not understand what he has done wrong to warrant such a reaction.

Was it too soon?

Was it too much?

Dimitri fretted over the situation as he continued to pace back and forth in his chambers, distress evident in the way he seemed to circle again and again in his room.

It was already a week since the incident, and Felix has been ever so vigilant, keeping him at arms length every single day without fail, determined to widen the space separating them and minimize any sort of contact with him.

The situation made Dimitri realize how much he cherished Felix’s proximity.

Over the past few months, Dimitri had grown very used to Felix’s subtle touch. He became used to the way their arms would brush against each other as they worked together and scanned through reports in his study. He grew accustomed to the feel of Felix’s hand in his, calloused fingers lacing around his own as they lay awake in bed. He missed the way he would rest his chin over his head as they waited for the sun to lure them out of the comfort of their blankets, beckoning them to rise out of bed, and prepare for their duties.

They had been lingering in each other’s space so intimately that Dimitri had forgotten what it was like before it all.

Nowadays, at least ever since the incident, Felix had been distant, a pang of sadness engulfed Dimitri’s chest just from it.

These days, his heart would ache each time Felix pulled away when he got close. Even his eyes would dart away whenever Dimitri so much held his gaze for longer than a second. His skin almost itched to make contact with Felix’s skin once again. He wanted to once again relish in Felix’s touch, revel in the warmth that emanated from him.

But now his body felt cold, the absence of Felix’s touch slowly taking its toll on his body as it sought the only warmth that could ever thaw it.

Dimitri was at a loss.

But he had to do something to rectify the situation.

He can’t just leave things be.

Felix might think him pitiful for being such a slave to his desire for him but Dimitri could not help but absolutely yearn for him.

After all, they had a decades’ worth of longing to make up for.

Dimitri could remember the incident like it was yesterday, the memory seared into his mind with complete clarity.

It was a spur in the moment.

The sun was setting. Warm golden hues painted Dimitri’s chambers into a soft orange. His chambers were almost picturesque during this time of day. The light filtering through the windows set the room aglow, shining over the brilliant blues of the tapestries, allowing the silver stitching to glitter under the shining light.

It had been a long day of meetings and paperwork. He and Felix had taken a break in the midst of reading some reports. They stood beside the arched window of Dimitri’s study, gazing out the window as they watched dusk paint the sky inch by inch. The view was mesmerizing, almost hypnotic as they gazed at the sun set in companionable silence.

However, all it took was one look away from the view for Dimitri to feel his heart stutter in his chest.

Felix wore a small, almost imperceptible smile on his face. The shadows the light has casted over his face only served to emphasize his sharp jaw and the high of his cheekbones. The orange hues set his eyes aglow with warmth, a hypnotizing flame dancing beneath long dark lashes. The light of the sun bounced gently off the dark sheen of his hair, his long locks glittering under the golden light.

Dimitri felt the world stop at that very moment.

He could not stop the way his body moved; leaning closer and closer to Felix like a magnet.

There was no hesitation, no moment for thought when Dimitri gently pressed his lips against his, plush lips melding together into one.

Dimitri heard his heart beat loudly in his chest as he gazed into Felix’s equally shocked eyes. Seeing Felix’s expression, Dimitri realized what he had done and proceeded to pull back but before he could even do so, Felix pulled him back into the kiss, clutching the front of his tunic with urgency.

They had been stiff for a moment, their minds processing what had just happened, but soon they became pliant, eyes sliding close as they melted into the kiss.

The way their lips came together was exhilarating, sparks travelling all over their bodies in pleasant waves. Felix’s lips were soft, if only lightly chapped. But it was warm all the same. The warmth bloomed in Dimitri’s chest as they kissed. Unsure lips ghosted over each other’s as they acquainted themselves with the other’s touch. The kiss felt like returning home after months of travel. It was refreshing and welcoming, prompting them to grasp each other’s hands as if meeting again after the longest time.

Dimitri sought to memorize the feel of his lips against his, eagerness teeming at his fingertips as he struggled to ground himself from the intensity of it all. Without thought, he nipped lightly at Felix’s bottom lip, earning him a surprised gasp from his lover, the sound sending a jolt down his spine.

Daring thoughts immediately flooded his mind. His imagination ran rampant as he imagined Felix becoming undone beneath his touch. Suddenly, an overwhelming urge washed over him. He wanted to test Felix, discover what made him gasp and squirm, wondering if his touch brought him the same electricity he felt from Felix’s own.

Hesitantly, Dimitri teased the seam of his lips, prodding Felix to let him in with a flick of his tongue. He was rewarded with a soft moan and Felix parting his lips just so, allowing Dimitri entry.

What was chaste at first quickly became messy.

The touch of his tongue against Felix’s own was shocking, melting him as he slid his tongue inside Felix’s mouth, eager to explore every inch of Felix. Felix was the same. As soon as he had allowed Dimitri entry, he raised his hands to cup Dimitri’s jaw, pulling Dimitri closer as he pressed his body against his.

Dimitri let out a pleased moan, his body thrumming with excitement as he tilted Felix’s face, allowing him to kiss him more fervently. Soon, he couldn’t help but allow his hands to rest at Felix’s waist, hands familiarizing themselves with the shape of Felix’s body, taking note of how his hands fell into place perfectly at Felix’s waist. One hand squeezed his lover’s hips lovingly, and the other snuck to the small of Felix’s back, pushing lightly as he urged Felix to fully mold his body against Dimitri’s.

Warmth steadily pooled in his belly the longer they kissed, a coiling heat growing in his gut as he allowed Felix the opportunity to explore every inch of him, stealing his breath with every biting kiss.

Soon, it all became too much, their bodies overloaded with newfound sensations. The kiss had robbed them of their breath, urging to them to part for air, lips still faintly touching as they panted against each other’s lips. From this close, Dimitri could see Felix’s pupils blown wide, the flush riding high on his cheeks and the sweat that beaded on his brow. Felix looked dazed, eyes unfocused as he struggled to catch his breath. It was evident that Dimitri was not the only one worked up over a kiss.

In all honesty, Dimitri wanted more, wanted to familiarize himself with Felix’s everything. He wanted to mark him in all the ways possible and finally claim him as _his_ and have Felix do the same to him.

But this relationship of theirs, it was far too delicate, one wrong step and they could fall right through. Dimitri needed to bide his time before he could push for more. But the urge to devour Felix was there, ever present and boiling inside him. Not now. Another time, perhaps.

For moments, they just stood there, leaning against each other under the light of the setting sun. Once they have regained their bearings, Dimitri pressed a chaste kiss on Felix’s temple, eyes sliding closed as if savoring the moment for all that it was worth. Later, they returned to their duties, eyes poring over several reports strewn across Dimitri’s desk, idle hands held tight.

Dimitri could never forget that day even if he tried. It was much too precious, much too cherished to be simply forgotten. However, from what was a late afternoon filled with comfort and warmth, his days with Felix were now filled with yearning and distance, a stark contrast to the closeness he reveled in a week ago.

Dimitri could not help but entertain the unsavory thoughts in his mind, logic becoming overpowered by what seemed to be the truth.

Did Felix become disillusioned after he had done it?

Did Felix realize that he disliked it?

Dimitri would understand. After everything, Felix had every right to.

“I can hear you thinking, Dimitri.” Felix’s voice broke Dimitri out of his thoughts.

“Felix!” Dimitri hadn’t expected to have his company so soon. They had already finished their duties for the day, with Felix immediately bidding him farewell, saying he had some urgent business to attend to. Dimitri found it safe to assume that earlier was the last he’d see Felix for the day. Needless to say, his presence was still a pleasant surprise.

Felix was dressed less formally, sporting a light white shirt and his usual breeches, gaiters still placed over his boots and sword still strapped at his waist. Judging from the dirt printed on his sleeves, it seemed that he had just finished his routine training, his hair slightly tousled from exertion.

Felix had no business looking so… _desirable_.

It made Dimitri’s hand itch with the need to touch him.

But no, not now.

Not when things were delicate between them.

Felix leveled him with an unimpressed look, arms folded across his chest as he gazed at him expectantly.

“I know silence from you isn’t a good sign. Just tell me what’s on your mind so it can be dealt with.” Felix spoke bluntly, though his expression betrayed his worry. How quickly had Felix slipped into reading Dimitri like an open book.

With a heavy sigh, Dimitri braced himself.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” The words tumbled out of his mouth, hesitance coloring his tone. Being upfront with Felix would be the best way to deal with whatever was happening between them.

“We’re with each other 80% of the day, Dimitri.” Felix raised a brow at his words. Maybe avoiding him was not the best way to put it.

“Yes…yes, you’re right. What I really mean is that you’ve been…distant. I think that is the best way to explain it.” Dimitri spoke with sincerity.

“Distant? Distant how?” Felix asked, surprise etching itself on his features.

Without thinking, Dimitri reached out his hand to softly touch Felix’s arm but Felix had already moved away before he could even close the distance. Amber eyes widened in realization, red quickly tainting Felix’s cheeks.

“Okay so I’ve been distant.” Felix said as he tried to regain composure. “But it’s not your fault. Don’t think for a moment that it is.”

“Felix, I… I just miss you, dearly so.” Dimitri spoke solemnly, placing a hand over his heart. “If I had overstepped that afternoon, I apologize. I promise to—“

“Stop right there. I already told you. It’s not your fault. If anyone is at fault, it’s me.” Felix raised his hand, stopping Dimitri from speaking any further.

“Felix…” Dimitri was astonished.

“I was…overwhelmed.” The admission tainted his cheeks into a darker red. “That’s it.”

“Overwhelmed?” Dimitri could not believe it. It was simple and clear as day.

Felix turned away.

“It was my first.” Felix’s words set his heart alight.

“I…I’m the first?” Dimitri asked still unbelieving.

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Felix darted his gaze away from Dimitri, trying to hide the intense blush on his cheeks.

Hearing Felix’s words, Dimitri felt a smile creep up to his lips before it widened to a happy grin.

“I thought you had disliked it so much that you wanted to avoid me. You…you don’t know how happy your words have made me.” Dimitri was delighted, his body moved on its own as he brought his arms around Felix, burying his face in Felix’s hair.

Oh, how he missed this.

“I missed this. I’ve wanted things to be like this for so long.” Dimitri confessed, his heart bursting with emotion.

“Don’t think that you’re the only one that ever wanted this.” Felix turned around in Dimitri’s hold, a small smile plastered on his face as he met Dimitri’s gaze.

“Of course. Though I must admit, I very much would like to kiss you again. Right now, that is.” Dimitri leant his forehead against Felix’s, blue eye glimmering with mirth.

“What’s stopping you?”

* * *

Felix was answered with a passionate kiss, sending sparks down his spine as he tilted his face up, accommodating Dimitri's exploration of his lips.

He hadn't expected that Dimitri would answer him with overwhelming enthusiasm. He had expected chaste kisses, still powerful enough to steal his breath even with their innocence. But now, Dimitri kissed him with fiery determination, all too eager to make up for lost time, enthusiastically nipping at his lips with his teeth and teasing the seam of his lips with his tongue.

In truth, Felix was equally, if not more, desperate for the other's touch. Unconsciously distancing himself from Dimitri had taken its toll on him, igniting every nerve in his body with longing and desire, desire to close the distance between them and meet Dimitri with every atom in his body.

Felix wanted Dimitri on him in every way possible. And he was going to relish in it, revel in the feeling of Dimitri becoming _his._

With a forceful tug, Felix brought Dimitri closer, pressing every inch of his body against his lover's.

Like this, he could feel Dimitri’s every minute movement, from the way he twitched down to the way he shivered when he ran his teeth over his lips.

It was dizzying.

Soon, Felix felt familiar hands settle at his waist, hands almost grasping his waist in desperation. Felix could only wrap his arms around Dimitri’s shoulders in response, weaving his hands into Dimitri’s locks and lifting his body to press his chest against the broadness of Dimitri’s own.

The action only served to intensify their kiss, prompting Felix to part his lips with a sigh, inviting Dimitri to taste every inch of him. Curious hands then started to wander over Felix’s body, tracing the contours of his frame with reverence, leaving trails of heated skin beneath rumpled clothing. Felix moaned at the feeling, body shivering from the way Dimitri’s hand traced the length of his spine. When that same hand cupped the soft curve of his ass, Felix let out a surprised gasp, pushing him to part his lips from Dimitri’s, breath caught in his throat.

“Too much?” Dimitri had the nerve to raise a brow at him, expression teasing.

“Shut up.” Felix panted, lips stained red from Dimitri’s kiss.

“You can just tell me. I can still stop. We can take it slow.” Dimitri wore a reassuring smile.

“I can handle it.” Felix smirked back before bringing his lips to Dimitri’s once again. This time with more fervor, intent on making Dimitri feel the same cloying heat that had started to pool in his belly. As he pulled Dimitri close, he felt Dimitri crowd over him, cornering Felix against his desk, his body trapping Felix in place. Dimitri gave him one chaste kiss before placing his lips over his throat, sucking bruises over his pale skin, Felix pulling his hair in retaliation.

Where had Dimitri learned this?

Had Dimitri done this with someone else before?

The thought brought a spike of jealousy into his chest, making Felix clutch onto Dimitri even tighter, possessiveness taking over his thoughts.

It seemed that the longer they kissed, the more it was likely that this encounter of theirs will end up becoming more than just mere kisses in the afternoon. Felix wanted more. Dimitri wanted more too. It was too late to deny themselves of something they had wanted for so long.

“Ever since that day, I could not stop thinking about this.” Dimitri breathed against his neck, lips moving softly over his skin. “Felix, you’ve no idea how much you mean to me…”

Felix closed his eyes as he felt his lips trace over the curve of his neck, warm puffs of air making him shiver while Dimitri’s idle hand traced that shiver down his back.

“I…I’ve never felt so taken with anyone before. The things I want to do to you…I fear they’d be too much for you now, Felix.” Dimitri spoke lowly, nosing over the column of his neck.

“I already told you, I can handle it.” Felix gripped Dimitri’s shoulders to ground himself. “I want this.”

“Heh, you truly have no idea, Felix.” Dimitri chuckled, nipping the lobe of his ear.

“Show me then.” Felix challenged, pulling Dimitri off his neck to level him with a determined look. “Don’t you dare hold back.”

“As you wish.” Then Dimitri dived back in, sucking on his pulse as he unbuttoned the front of Felix’s shirt.

Yes.

This was exactly what Felix wanted.

Intent on not just standing there, Felix pulled on the clasps of Dimitri’s cloak, letting the heavy cloak drop to the floor before letting his hands wander over Dimitri’s chest.

Even years after the war, discipline and training kept Dimitri sculpted. The way his shirt hugged the contours of his muscles were evidence of that. Felix allowed his hands to trace the curves of his chest, flicking a curious finger at one of his nipples. Dimitri groaned into his neck at the sensation. Felix felt himself smirk at Dimitri’s reaction. Dimitri was too easy to please.

Right as Felix finished rucking Dimitri’s tunic up and off his shoulders, he felt Dimitri’s hands wander to his thighs, squeezing them as he lifted Felix up onto his desk. Dimitri comfortably settled between his thighs, lips travelling down to his clavicle and his exposed chest. Felix brought his hand at the back of Dimitri’s neck, guiding him as he tasted him, gasping as his lips closed over one his nipples, tasting the heated skin of his chest.

Unconsciously, he pulled on Dimitri’s hair, prompting Dimitri to test the edge of his teeth against his skin.

With a moan, Dimitri’s hands gripped his hips tightly, certain to leave marks after this tryst. Dimitri pulled him against him, molding his body against his. He tilted his hips up, splaying Felix’s legs wider as he ground his hardness between his legs. Felix wrapped his legs around his waist as he leant back, bringing Dimitri on top of him as he laid on his desk like a meal.

With Dimitri’s tunic off, Felix could finally experience the feel of Dimitri’s skin against him. The way his chest brushed over his was electric. The heat that emanated from Dimitri’s body made his head spin. To think he had gone so long without this feeling, it was unbelievable.

As Dimitri continued to kiss down his chest, Felix reached down between them, cupping his lover’s arousal through his breeches to which he was rewarded with a nip against the skin of his stomach.

He rubbed his palm over his hardness, tracing its shape with curious fingers, eager to squeeze out more delicious sounds from Dimitri’s lips. He watched as Dimitri furrowed his brows as he moaned into his skin, almost humping Felix’s palm as he sought more contact.

Before Felix could reach into Dimitri’s breeches, Dimitri took hold his hand, stopping him from continuing his ministrations. A deep flush ran high on his cheeks and down his chest as he panted, blue eye blown wide with arousal. Smiling, he pressed a kiss into the inside of Felix’s wrist, causing Felix to blush in embarrassment.

“Sap.” Felix commented, cupping Dimitri’s cheek as he ran his thumb over the apple of his cheek in a soft caress.

“I can’t help the way you make me feel.” Dimitri spoke earnestly, blue eye twinkling.

“Should I take responsibility then?” Felix raised a brow at his words, inching closer before kissing the corner of his lips.

“Next time.” Dimitri kissed him full on the lips before pinning him down on the desk, hands gripping the thickness of his thighs as he toyed with the tops of his gaiters.

Felix watched as Dimitri forlornly stared at his gaiters, fingers toying with the ends that rested on his thighs. He allowed his fingers to hook at the ends, slowly pulling them down with reverence. His pants and smallclothes followed soon after, leaving him clad only in his shirt, almost fully exposed to the chilly air of Dimitri’s study.

Dimitri gazed at him intently. It almost made Felix curl up on himself in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment. It was embarrassing to be laid out like this but Felix could not help but feel a surge of excitement from it all, knowing Dimitri was the only one to see him like this, knowing that it is only him that Dimitri wanted to see. The very thought made his toes curl.

Before Felix could move, Dimitri once again settled between his thighs, one hand leisurely stroking his thigh, the other sneaking to his cock, lightly gripping the flesh as he teased the slit with his thumb.

The action made Felix twist and turn, unsure of fully giving into Dimitri’s whims and risk becoming a slave to his desire. Felix could only thrust into Dimitri’s hand helplessly, his cock steadily dribbling with seed.

Dimitri watched him with rapt attention, his hand remaining vigilant as he slowly stroked his cock, twisting every now and then, causing Felix to moan at every stroke. Felix rested one arm over his face, breathing heavily as he twitched every time Dimitri gently thumbed over the vein on the underside of his dick, spreading his cum all over shaft.

It was a lot.

It was _too much_. But Felix wanted more.

With a frustrated groan, he lifted his hips, trying to signal Dimitri to do _something, anything._

“What’s taking you so long? I thought you wanted this so bad you— _Ah!_ ” Felix bit his knuckle as he tried to muffle his groan.

Dimitri’s mouth was _hot_.

Felix could almost melt from the feeling.

He could not stop his legs from clamping around Dimitri’s head, trapping him between his legs as he sucked his cock with fervor. He teased his tongue over his glans, tasting the cum that beaded there with gusto. Felix could only dig his heel at Dimitri’s back as he struggled to gain purchase on Dimitri’s desk. Dimitri held him down effortlessly as he allowed Felix to thrust desperately into his mouth, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he took Felix’s cock with all the effort he could muster. Felix’s senses were overloaded with Dimitri. He could not think of anything else except Dimitri’s touch.

He could feel the tip of his cock brush against the back of Dimitri’s throat, sending a quick spark down his spine as he succumbed to the feel of Dimitri’s tongue against his erection.

Dimitri tasted him like he was starving, deprived of the only thing that could ever satiate his hunger. He swallowed his dick whole, leaving a lone hand to cup the skin of Felix’s balls before tracing the rim of Felix’s hole like a tease. His other hand cup the curve of his ass, fingers digging into his flesh as he carefully pried Felix’s hole open, hole beckoning his finger to enter inside.

The moment Dimitri ever so gently pressed his finger against Felix’s hole, Felix saw white, orgasm washing over him in strong waves as he trembled in Dimitri’s hold. Dimitri drank it all, swallowing it as he pulled off Felix’s cock with an obscene pop. Felix stared at the ceiling, panting, still shaking from the force of his orgasm.

“That was…” Felix breathed.

“You were amazing, Felix.” Dimitri had the audacity to lick the cum smeared over his hand. The sight made Felix’s dick twitch in interest.

“…Just continue already.” Felix pleaded, breathless, amber eyes glossy with tears.

“Very well. After all, I’m not yet done tasting you, Felix.” Dimitri stroked the inside of his thighs as he tried to calm Felix from his high.

Suddenly, Dimitri pushed Felix further up on the desk, calloused hands holding him open as he slowly lifted Felix’s ass to eye level. Before Felix could even pull away, it was too soon for another orgasm after all, Dimitri licked over his furled hole, causing Felix to let out a loud shout. His tongue was warm and wet, saliva cooling over his skin as he familiarized himself with Felix’s taste. Felix could only reach out and tug Dimitri’s hair as he struggled to ground himself in reality.

Dimitri was unfazed, determined to push his tongue as deep as it can go inside Felix. His tongue made him squirm, body unsure and helpless to his touch.

The tongue lapping at his entrance was becoming too much, causing Felix to pant heavily as he practically rode Dimitri’s tongue. Soon, he felt Dimitri lift his hips even higher, his legs splayed comfortably over his shoulders as Dimitri pushed his tongue deeper into his hole, stiffened muscle tasting his slickened walls. A second later, Felix felt a finger trace over his opening before dipping inside him, twisting as it explored his ass with soft touches, trying to reach that spot inside Felix that made him jump in Dimitri’s hold.

"Too much?" Dimitri inquired, face flushed red.

"Yes but don't you dare stop." Felix pulled Dimitri’s face back to his ass, Dimitri’s warm breath ghosting over his hole.

And so Dimitri returned to eating Felix, fingers working into him as his tongue licked around his entrance with gusto, beckoning Felix’s hole to open.

He was on the brink of overstimulation, cock steadily growing hard once again as he ground his ass against Dimitri’s clever mouth. Before he could reach that high once again, Dimitri pulled back, settling Felix back on his desk comfortably, kissing him square on the lips as he brought his arousal to rub against Felix’s exposed dick. The friction was wonderful, prompting Felix’s to wrap his legs around Dimitri’s waist. Cum steadily smeared over Dimitri’s front as they humped each other, desperate for more contact as they kissed and licked into each other’s mouth. Dimitri looked dazed as he pulled away from the kiss. With the way his thrusts against Felix started to stutter, it was evident that Dimitri was becoming impatient, wanting to push his dick inside of Felix as soon as possible. His breeches have become too tight, too restrictive to accommodate his blatant erection. Felix decided it was high time to free it from its prison. With a sharp tug, Felix pulled down the front of Dimitri’s pants, revealing his massive cock, red with arousal and hard as a rock.

Felix wanted to put his mouth on him _now_.

But before Felix could lean down, Dimitri pinned his hands to the desk, stopping him from even making a move.

It was not fair how Dimitri seemed intent on not giving him the chance to return the favor.

But Dimitri only gave him a reassuring smile, an unspoken promise for more. And so Felix let it slide. Felix inched closer to Dimitri, kissing his lips as he let the man ground against him in ecstasy.

Felix was sure he could come just from this. The feel of Dimitri’s cock bare against his was amazing, almost shy of painful from how hard Felix was. He needed to come. If only Dimitri would just get on with it. Once Dimitri’s hands slackened over his, Felix slipped his hands free, quickly wrapping one hand around their cocks, pumping their cocks together. The action made Dimitri jump, making him thrust uncontrollably into the tight hold of Felix’s hand as cum steadily smeared over the skin of his cock.

“Felix!” Dimitri said with a groan.

“You were taking too long.” Felix reasoned, twisting his hand over their cocks, earning him a moan from Dimitri. Hopefully, he can finally taste Dimitri’s cock for himself soon. But now, Felix needed Dimitri inside him. And if slicking up Dimitri’s cock with his own cum would speed up the process, he’ll gladly continue.

“Felix, _ah_ , if you don’t stop I’ll—“ Dimitri could only thrust himself against his cock helplessly as sweat beaded on his brow. Felix could not help but watch with rapt attention as his sweat rolled down his chest.

“Then just take me already. I want it. Stop making me wait.” Felix squeezed his shaft as if to emphasize his demands.

“Alright.” Dimitri leant his forehead against Felix’s, panting heavily as he tried to regain his composure. His hands stroked Felix’s thighs as he lined himself up with Felix’s hole, the head of his cock kissing his entrance in anticipation.

Felix shivered from the contact.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Dimitri whispered, lips brushing softly over his own.

“Just get on with it.” Felix wrapped his arms around his shoulders as he leaned back, pressing a kiss against his lips as he braced himself for the intrusion.

The first press of Dimitri’s cock into his hole was overwhelming, threatening to make Felix come apart even with just a few inches in. Felix had underestimated how Dimitri entering him would feel. He had expected the stretch but he was unprepared for the sheer overwhelming heat that came with it. Felix found himself holding back his breath, gritting his teeth as Dimitri pressed in inch by inch. With Dimitri inside him, Felix found it impossible to even move, much less cross his legs behind Dimitri’s back. His cock seemed to go deeper and deeper before settling comfortably against the spot that made him twitch. Felix could only pant against Dimitri’s lips, as he settled into the stretch.

“You’re so _tight_.” Felix felt himself clench at Dimitri’s words, earning him a groan muffled to his shoulder. “I, _ah_ , let me have a moment.”

Felix nodded dumbly, head falling back against Dimitri’s desk. Dimitri leaned his head against Felix’s shoulder, brows furrowed together, staving off from coming too soon. After collecting himself, Dimitri pulled his hips back, causing Felix to flinch at the sudden movement. Dimitri immediately shifted his attention to Felix’s face, searching his face for any sign of discomfort. Felix opened his eyes to send him a meaningful look, amber eyes pleading him to continue.

With a deep breath, Dimitri thrust inside, Felix arching his back at the sensation. Dimitri’s cock had hit him dead on, causing his jaw to drop at the sheer intensity of it. Felix grabbed at Dimitri’s shoulders as Dimitri started to build up a rhythm. This close, Felix could feel his chest brush over Dimitri’s, nipples scraping against each other, sending sparks down his spine. Felix could only moan each time they brushed over each other along with the feeling of his cock rubbing against Dimitri’s stomach. Each thrust made Felix’s head spin, his body swimming in pleasure as he held on to Dimitri as if his life depended on it.

“Ah, _ah_ , fuck! Dimitri!” Felix moaned. His mouth hung open in ecstasy, moans spilling forth from his lips continuously.

“Felix! So good for me…” Dimitri moaned before resting his forehead against Felix’s.

Soon, their bodies set up a rhythm, the damp slap of skin against skin sounded in the room as their moans echoed in each other’s ears. It was intoxicating how Dimitri seemed to know just where to aim his thrusts. It was _punishing_ and absolutely addicting. Felix could only take so much. He could only moan and shout each time Dimitri thrust into him so sweetly, hitting that bundle of nerves with such ferocity. Dimitri clutched thighs tightly, certain to leave marks as if fucked into him like this was his only opportunity.

“Hah, I’m close.” Felix whispered hotly. “Don’t you dare stop.”

Hearing Felix’s words, Dimitri caught his lips in a searing kiss, hips bearing down on Felix without reprieve. Felix could feel Dimitri’s hips start to stutter, the telltale sign of Dimitri nearing completion. Resolutely he locked his legs behind Dimitri’s back, clenching down on his dick as he bit Dimitri’s shoulder to muffle his moans.

With one last powerful thrust, Dimitri emptied himself into Felix, Felix moaning with gratification as he reached his own high, cum splattering all over his belly as he came with a shout.

Suddenly, the room was silent, save for their labored breathing.

“Good?” Dimitri asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He pushed away the strands that stuck to Felix’s face, tucking them behind his ear.

“Yes.” Felix gave him a satisfied smile, exhaustion evident on his features. “I told you I can handle it.”

“You continue to surprise me.” Dimitri gave him a chaste kiss. “Would you agree to more then?”

“Next time.” Felix brought him closer, lips resting on his temple. “We have a week to make up for.”

“Alright.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to just post this and rip it off like a bandaid but kudos and and comments are appreciated!


End file.
